powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Teddy Winslow
Teddy Winslow is [[Coaster Force Red|'Coaster Force Red']] and leader of the Coaster Force Rangers. He Graduated from Cal Reef after the first episode of Nitro. He later became the mentor of the Literary Morphers alongside Peter Ishitori and John D. Beck. He briefly became [[Power Riders (team)|'Power Rider']]' Vampire' during a blackout in the Morphing Grid. Character History Life in Ohio Teddy was born in Mason, Ohio, home of Kings Island, on July 4th, 2005. He always loved learning how things ticked. It is unknown if he was in the park the same day Peter was when he broke his fear of roller coasters. Moving Around Due to his dad being in the Air Force, they traveled a lot, ending up in Houston, Texas. It was the only major city in Texas without an amusement park, and had been since he was born. Despite all the moving, he was a genius, and got into Cal Reef at 16. A Track Record Professor Charles saw his gift immediately and he made Teddy work on the Express Morphers, but Teddy always felt he had extra time after doing everything. He would end up creating the Kappa Sigma Tau Fraternity, a male only frat (but non-specific besides, Engineering majors got first pick, at Charles' request). Through the years, new students entered the fraternity: Micheal Bolt, Wallace Hightower, Seamus Decker, and Peter Ishitori would go on (like him) to become Power Rangers at some point during their education. Coaster Force It was Seamus Decker's lust with Mel Oursan and Fiona Mabalard that exposed them as being Android Roller Coasters (ARC's, by Peter). Peter, Teddy, and Seamus were given the express morphers, and with the girls upgrade, became the Power Rangers Coaster Force, protectors of Reefside from the Vampires of Stradow who were sealed by the Savage Storm when the town was founded. They were later joined by two more ARC's, Stella/Steel Force and Taksheil/Excalibur and sealed them away, but lost their powers in the season finale. Shift into Nitro Mel was the only one who hadn't lost her powers as she fell through an open man hole and found the Nitro Rangers base. Since Teddy was graduating, he gave the red Nitro power to Peter, as his knowledge or Roller Coasters could be useful in this final fight. His powers end up in the hands of the Firehawk ARC, Xavier (which comes from the rides previous name, X-Flight). He would return at the end of the Coaster War to see how far Peter had come (Back as Nitro Orange and second in Command of the Coaster Force, giving Nitro Red to Micheal Bolt). He later gives a clue in the following episode about Micheal's parents. He turned Jezella into the Garuda Zord, which allowed for the creation of Millennium Gigazord. Literary Morphers Four Years after the Coaster War, stories began to disappear and Peter teams up with Micheal, who has had trouble finding a job and create the Literary Morphers powers. They request help from an industry legend, John D. Beck, to choose five teen actors to save the universe. He became Coaster Force Red for one last time as part of the 199 Lunar Syndicate, this might because Firehawk finally bit the dust as Firehawk would have left Kings Island 10 years by the time the Syndicate formed. Personality Teddy is very focused and Kind. He is a work horse who seems to have 72 hours instead of 24. Ranger Powers Coaster Force Red (I) * Firehawk Zord (Coaster Force only) * Express Morpher * Engine Rifle (Coaster Force only) * X-Blade Appearances: '''Coaster Force 2-11, 14-20, Midnight Mansion, 24, 25; LM 35-37 Power Rider Vampire * Vampire Soul * Beast Brace * Vampire Blade '''This form is exclusive to the two parter Blackout Notes * He shares his surname with Kelsey Winslow, the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger ** Interestingly, his successor teams up with the son of the pink ranger (nephew of the Titanium Ranger) in Coaster Force vs Hexagon, while Teddy would appear with both as part of the 199 Lunar Syndicate * First Red ranger to deny receiving new powers ** However, his transfer of the Nitro Red powers to Peter is similar to that from Kim to Kat in A Different Shade of Pink * First prodigy since Justin Stewart ** Interestingly, both are apart of machine-themed teams * First Ranger who grew up in a military family ** Mr. Tate was a police officer, but it is unknown if his squad participated in any ranger events such as the Legendary Battle * He and Seamus are the only two mortals who's ARC exist ** Peter (Railblazer) never had an ARC Counterpart ** Micheaux (Mighty Canadian Mine Buster) had an ARC, but it was reassigned ** Firehawk later died in battle See Also * Eejanaika-Sentai Counterpart (red ranger with a flight motif) from Himtisuranger see Comparison Page * Jefu Shinemi-Sentai Counterpart (relationship with Lavender) * Gai Ikari-Sentai Counterpart (as legendary ranger primary ally) from Kaizukuranger Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Autistic Rangers Category:Bat-themed rangers Category:PR bird-themed rangers Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Lemurseighteen